Manifested ch 5 Twilight Princess
by Statrux
Summary: Stuart has made a new friend it seems. What will happen when he tells her she is not real. Will Stuart even be able to do it knowing it could destroy her entire way of life... Probably. Stuart doesn't really think that far ahead. See how it happens now.


Chapter five the twilight princess

Chapter five: The Twilight Princess

I paused.

"You have to come see where I live and be my friend… after we break your curse that is."

I said quite plainly.

"That's all become your friend? Ok where do you live?"

She really appeared quite taken aback with such a seemingly innocent request.

"First you must say, 'I promise to go with you and be your friend.'"

I said, making sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Ok, I promise to go with you and be your friend, but where do you live?"

It seemed that she had become very curious about what I had to say, and had temporarily forgotten how sad she was. This was going to be the deciding factor whether I took her with me or not.

"Ok, here I go. I don't come from the world of light or the twilight world you're from. I'm from another one entirely."

I stopped there, not sure how to go on.

"Another world? Your mean there is another world besides the two? What is it?"

Midna said curiously.

"Ok, before I tell you anymore you must promise not to freak out or get depressed."

I said, not wanting to make her feel worse by telling her she's not real.

"I promise, now tell me."

She said. I took a deep breath in and started.

"I come from a place where your just part of a story."

Midna looked at me, confused and said.

"I don't understand, what do you mean, story?"

"This may come as shock to you, but your world was created by people in my world, but that doesn't make you any less real."

I added quickly, seeing her trying to wrap her mind around the idea. I then went on to explain my power to her to give her more detail. I was surprised to see how well she was taking the fact she was a fictional character. She seemed more interested than saddened.

"So if I come with you, I will have to leave my world behind."

Midna asked.

"No, I can make a link between are worlds or something so you can go back and forth, all I need is to touch the mirror of twilight. When you come with me, I will make it so you will be able to travel to your world through my shadow, so don't worry."

I was excited to see her taking it so well. The rain stopped and the sun began to rise.

"How's your arm?"

I asked as looked at it, because it seemed to have healed.

"I told you we should have just kept on going. I healed it a while ago with my magic."

She said, giving me a little wink.

"Ha, now look who has some tricks up their sleeves, well if you had sleeves… Anyways, lets get you back to normal, shall we?"

So Midna and I set off to get the remaining pieces of fused shadow. It was exceedingly simple to get the next two pieces, except for me almost not being able to breathe under water. Midna and I had lots of fun along the way as I told her my past adventures as we went along. She was very interested in hearing about the real world and she told me how her life as a princess was dull and that she was glad to finally have some one to talk to. She was usually so busy with being a princess.

After we found the last part of the Fused Shadow, Zant ambushed us, but I was ready and so was Midna. I saw him waiting for us and I made Midna hide in my shadow. It was then I noticed he looked more twisted and seamed to emit a strange aura. He came at me and it was the first true fight I had so far in the Legend of Zelda. For once I was forced to avoid an opponent; I ducked and weaved, avoiding his swords by inches. Then I saw my opening, I pulled out Ebony and Ivory and shot him multiple times, but it took a few dozen shots to his chest to take him out and as he died, his shadow literally left the body, as if there was a demon possessing him.

"Why am I still an ugly little imp?"

Said Midna, popping out of my shadow.

"First off, your not a ugly little imp, you're a cute little imp and most people in my world agree. Second, I told you that he was just a pawn. Now have to go to Hyrule castle and kill Ganon, the demon prince of thieves' guy. So if you don't mind my worship, could you take us there?"

I said with a wink, and at that we were gone. I didn't even bother to find the door key. I just broke the front door down a set off for the top tower. When I reached the main door I pushed it and saw him sitting there. He didn't say anything. He drew his sword and sneered at me. The glowing hole in his chest was my only chance to beat him, according to the game.

I lunged forward with Alastor, doing Dante's classic stinger move, attempting to stab him directly in the chest. He had anticipated me going for a killing blow and defended himself. Our swords were locked, so I let loose with some lightning, making Ganon start to smoke, but it only made him mad. I had not anticipated Ganondorf being this strong. He knew the only way to kill him was the scar on his chest. I didn't know what I was going to do, because I would have to overpower him, which seemed impossible. He was much stronger than he appeared in either the game or in real life.

"Dude, you seriously need to lay off the steroids. I hear they do terrible things to guys."

I said as he shoved me back me with his sword. We went back and forth at each other for a while and I had become very tired. I was only able to move at about half my full speed, so he was almost able to keep up. I wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. I had to finish it or I would lose this fight. But before I could think, he had charged at me. I couldn't react fast enough and…

"Oh shit!"

I said as I watched the blade come towards me, but out of nowhere came a glowing red hand. Midna had come out of my shadow to help me. She had him pinned to the throne.

"I'm a little disappointed in you Stewee. How can one guy give you so much trouble? I mean really, after defeating a giant plant, a fire monster and a mutant eel fish, not to mention that lunatic Zant. Good thing I'm here to save the day. Now get him while I have him pinned."

I wasn't going to let him have a chance to retaliate after Midna had helped me. He looked at me with such hatred as turned to him.

"You got it princess."

I said before I threw my sword into his chest, sticking him to the thrown. His eyes grew wide as he tried to pull the sword out but he fell limp and vanished.

"It's not the Master Sword, but it'll do."

I turned just in time to witnessed Midna reverting back to her original body. I looked at her speechless, with my mouth wide open, so she broke the silence with,

"What, am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

I just grinned and walked up to Midna and she hugged me.

"Thank you... you kept you promises."

She said as she looked down at me because she was now half a foot taller than me.

"Anything for a friend, now let's get that mirror."

I said as I let go of her. Went to the temple in the desert were we found the mirror of twilight. Using my suits power, I connected its power to my shadow so it would work as a portal.

"So you still up to going with me? I won't force you if you don't want to go. Plus, it's not like my world's anything special."

But she just looked at me with a 'shut up you know what I'm gonna say' look.

"Hey I promised I would, so let's get going to this dull world of yours."

"Ok, hold on."

I held out my hand and she grabbed it, then I left the game with her still holding my hand.


End file.
